I don't love you like I loved you yesterday
by Shinobi Famiglia
Summary: Seumur hidup baru kali ini Gokudera melakukan kebohongan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Membohongi dirinya, juga orang yang paling berarti untuknya. 8059.


Disclaimer : KHR belong to Amano Akira but this story belong to Shinobi.

Pairing : 1809 as 8059

Original concept : 1809

Author(s) : Nagisa & Rin Asakura

Summary : Seumur hidup baru kali ini Gokudera melakukan kebohongan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Membohongi dirinya, juga orang yang paling berarti untuknya.

A/N : OOC, gaje luar biasa, de el el. Addapted from RP. Don't like it, just flame it, simpel saja lah... lol.

* * *

"Hayato!"

Suara langkah kaki yang baru tiba terdengar mendobrak masuk bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang dingin. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan wangi hujan yang khas menempel pada tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Sekali lagi suara itu memanggil namanya.

"Hayato!"

"Yamamoto, mungkin lebih baik kau tidak berada disini dulu... kondisi Gokudera sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk mengenalimu."

Laki-laki yang berada di samping tempat tidur Gokudera itu adalah Tsuna sang Vongola Decimo. Ia sudah berada menemani Gokudera dari tadi, jauh sebelum Yamamoto tiba.

Yamamoto tidak begitu menghiraukan Tsuna. Matanya hanya terpaku menatap sosok orang yang paling berarti untuknya itu tanpa sempat berkata apa pun atau bahkan berkedip.

Gokudera... ia terbaring lemah dengan sekujur luka bakar yang tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya. Matanya terpejam, namun bisa terlihat meski dalam tidur pun ia masih bisa merasakan sakit di tubuhnya. Tak heran, banyak sekali alat yang dipasang pada tubuh sang Storm Guardian itu agar tetap bisa bertahan.

"Hayato..." Yamamoto melangkahkan kakinya yang mendadak lemas itu mendekat. Tangannya gemetaran, tak sanggup untuk menyentuh tubuh Gokudera yang nampak rapuh itu. Seakan kekasihnya itu akan hancur apabila ia menyentuhnya."Ke-Kenapa... Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini...?"

"Gokudera menghalangi musuh yang menyerang masuk... karena hampir tidak mungkin menahan serangan mereka, akhirnya Gokudera memutuskan untuk meledakkan tempat itu." Tsuna mengangkat bahunya yang lemas. "Kau tahu sendiri sifat Gokudera yang suka memaksakan diri. Untung saja ia masih bisa bertahan."

Yamamoto menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya sementara dalam hati ia mengucap begitu banyak rasa syukur karena Tuhan masih berbaik hati untuk tidak mengambil Gokudera dari sisinya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau Gokudera tidak sanggup bertahan. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat sekujur tubuh Yamamoto lemas. Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa bertahan. Tanpa Gokudera, dia bukanlah apa pun. Karena Gokudera adalah segalanya. Hidupnya. Juga dunianya.

* * *

Satu minggu.

Butuh waktu selama itu bagi Gokudera untuk bisa membuka kedua matanya. Butuh satu minggu tambahan untuk bisa bicara dan satu minggu lagi untuk bisa menggerakkan beberapa anggota tubuhnya, tentu saja dengan gerakan yang masih amat sangat terbatas.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar namun Gokudera tidak menoleh. Dengan suara serak lantaran lama tidak bersuara ia berkata pelan pada orang yang baru melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya itu.

"Mau apa kau datang kesini yakyuu baka?"

Yamamoto tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja untuk menjengukmu. Lihat, aku bawa makanan untukmu."

Yamamoto meletakkan sebungkus sushi buatannya sendiri ke atas meja Gokudera. Namun sang storm guardian itu tidak merespon. Bahkan melihat ke arah Yamamoto pun tidak.

"Hayato... Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku-"

"Dimana Jyudaime?" potong Gokudera. Ia masih menghindari kontak mata dengan Yamamoto.

"Tsuna? Hm, terakhir aku melihatnya ada di markas Vongola. Mungkin dia akan kesini sebentar lagi. Memangnya kenapa? Ada urusan penting?"

Gokudera menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak menjawab.

Yamamoto menghela nafas pelan.

"Hayato, kau tahu? Kau tidak boleh seperti ini te-"

"Takeshi."

Begitu mendengar Gokudera memanggil namanya, spontan Yamamoto menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia menunggu kelanjutan

Gokudera mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Yamamoto dengan lirih.

"Kita sudahi saja semua ini, aku sudah muak."

Yamamoto mengerutkan alisnya sementara matanya tak berkedip memandangi Gokudera.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Kubilang sudahi saja. Kau dan aku, semua diantara kita. Aku sudah muak menjalaninya."

Yamamoto tersentak kaget. Terdiam sambil mengamati raut wajah Gokudera yang dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau... bercanda kan?" tanya Yamamoto dengan suara bergetar.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hayato, katakan padaku kau hanya sedang bercanda."

Bisu.

"Hayato... kumohon katakan padaku kau tidak serius dengan perkataanmu barusan." pinta Yamamoto nyaris terdengar seperti memohon.

Diam, tidak ada sahutan. Jangankan menjawab, saat ini Gokudera saja enggan menatap wajah Yamamoto.

Putus asa, Yamamoto menarik wajah Gokudera. Memaksanya hingga mau tak mau saling bertapapan.

"Katakan padaku alasannya. Kalau kau katakan dimana kekuranganku, aku akan langsung memperbaikinya."

Gokudera memandangi wajah Yamamoto yang gelisah. Mengamati kesedihan yang tersirat dari matanya. Ia pun menundukkan wajahnya, menggigit bibir.

"Bukan itu..." ujar Gokudera pelan. Samar-samar suaranya terdengar bergetar. "Ini bukan masalah kekuranganmu atau apa pun."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Yamamoto semakin gelisah. Kalau memang tidak ada yang salah dengannya, kenapa Gokudera berniat mengakhiri hubungan mereka?

"Aku..."

Hening sesaat.

"Karena perasaanku padamu tidak lagi sama seperti dulu." Gokudera menatap lurus memandangi raut wajah Yamamoto yang kebingungan menangkap maksud perkataannya. "Aku tidak lagi mencintaimu seperti aku mencintaimu kemarin."

Mata Yamamoto melebar, tak sanggup berkata-kata. Jelas pengakuan Gokudera sudah lebih dari cukup membuatnya bungkam seribu bahasa. Hatinya sakit. Rasanya bagai tersayat mendengar perasaan Gokudera padanya menguap ditiup waktu. Rasanya dunianya seperti runtuh dalam sekejap.

Sedih, kecewa, marah dan pasrah.

Perasaan Yamamoto begitu bercampur aduk hingga rasanya membuat akal sehatnya mati suri. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung beranjak bangun dan meninggalkan Gokudera sendiri.

Sendiri.

Kini hanya kesunyian dan rasa sakit yang menemani Gokudera.

Saat ini sakit di sekujur tubuhnya nyaris terlupakan sepenuhnya, digantikan oleh sakit di hati kecilnya yang terdalam. Segala kebohogan yang dia ucapkan tak hanya menyakiti Yamamoto, namun juga menyayat hatinya tanpa ampun. Setiap kata yang menyakiti hati kekasihnya terasa jauh lebih menyakiti hatinya. Kalau saja ia tidak menetapkan hati untuk melakukan kebohongan ini demi kebahagiaan Yamamoto mungkin ia tidak akan sanggup.

Benar, semua kebohongan ini berawal dari kenyataan yang baru ia dengar tadi. Kenyataan kalau hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Kenyataan yang diketahuinya tanpa sengaja; kalau keajaiban yang selama ini membuatnya bertahan tak lama lagi akan habis.

Keputusan ini sudah ia pikirkan dengan matang. Tentu awalnya hatinya menolak, perasaan egois ingin memiliki Yamamoto hingga saat menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya nyaris membuatnya akal sehatnya kalah. Kalau saja otaknya sedikit lebih bodoh hingga tidak rela melakukan hal ini. Kalau saja rasa cintanya pada Yamamoto tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa egoisnya.

Ini adalah jalan terbaik yang bisa ia ambil, caranya membuktikan betapa tulus cintanya pada Yamamoto. Dengan begini maniak baseball itu akan mulai bisa belajar hidup tanpa dirinya, mencari kebahagiaan baru yang entah akan di temukannya pada siapa nanti.

Padahal Gokudera sudah menetapkan hati. Membulatkan tekad. Mempersiapkan diri dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang harus ia jalani.

Namun ternyata hatinya tak bisa berbohong. Perasaan sakit di hatinya ketika menyaksikan kepergian Yamamoto yang begitu mudahnya menelan mentah-mentah kebohongannya terasa begitu nyata hingga membuatnya tak sanggup bertahan. Ingin rasanya berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya, mengejarnya, memeluknya sambil mengatakan kalau semua ucapannya tadi hanya kebohongan belaka. Mengatakan betapa hancurnya dirinya hingga tak bisa bertahan tanpa Yamamoto. Mengatakan seberapa ingin ia memonopoli dirinya, menjadikan hak milik seutuhnya. Mengatakan betapa besar rasa cintanya.

Namun sekali lagi, karena rasa cintanya itulah Gokudera mengurungkan niatnya. Demi cintanya pada Yamamoto, ia harus bertahan melawan perasaannya sendiri.

Gokudera berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan kebohongan yang ia ucapkan. Membohongi dirinya sendiri, hatinya, juga perasaan cintanya dengan Yamamoto.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu... seperti... aku mencintaimu... kemarin."

Kalimat itu bagai mantra bagi Gokudera untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Diucapkannya berulang-ulang tanpa henti. Namun bersamaan dengan kebohongan yang ia ucapkan itu, setetes air mata mulai mengalir turun membasahi wajahnya.

~END~

A/N : Gaje? abal? Let us know... Flame it if you don't like it. lol lol lol...


End file.
